chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kylian Perton
Kylian "Ky" Perton is a recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 10: School. He is a Bellator student at The Nameless School and he is currently 19 years old. Appearance Kylian has very long dirty blonde hair. He keeps his hair just above shoulder length, and his hair waves easily. His eyes are a very light blue colour, shared by the majority of his family members. Kylian has deeply tanned skin which makes his hair appear lighter than it actually is. He is highly muscular, like the majority of his species, and he is also very tall. Kylian stands at 6ft 8 in height and has a broad set figure to match it. He is very physically intimidating. Species & Abilities At birth, Kylian was awarded a weapon, his being a hammer. He keeps it with him at all times and when he uses this weapon, his powers are increased rapidly. This means that any of his other powers are far more effective when used with his hammer. Kylian has a telekinetic bond with his hammer, meaning that he can summon the weapon to himself if he ever temporarily loses it. Also, no one else is able to use his weapon, least of all against Kylian - even other Bellators could not attack him with the hammer. Another of his powers is his strength and speed. His agility is also increased, meaning he can not only travel faster than most species, he is much more powerful. However, he cannot travel at the speed of light, simply at a much faster pace than humans can run. His most attuned skill is his impossible strength. Kylian also possesses a higher level of intellect than humans. This power often allows Kylian to see both sides of an argument and the effects a decision will have, which allows him to make better decisions. Kylian was also trained from birth to be not only intellectual, but also to possess the ability to fight well, meaning he is trained in almost all forms of combat at least briefly - Kylian chose to learn martial arts. He was also well trained in the history of warfare, meaning he knows almost all of the battle simulations and war tactics ever used. His also has an ability to camoflague himself and blend in with a situation. It does not mean that he can change his appearance so much as it means that people are unable to focus on him, as a person will simply forgot he is there. It can also be used with scenery, meaning that any person could not spot him despite how different he looks compared to his surroundings. This does not work on machines or cameras. Kylian's final power is his ability to control the element of Earth. With this power, he is able to move earth and earth-based inks, cause sinkholes, crush buildings and use rocks and stones as weapons. He can also move instantly by moving the earth and used this to transport himself and others. He is most powerful when he is closer to the Earth and this also means that he can technically create rocks, stones and the Earth. Family & Relationships *Father - Torin Pert *Mother - Jaden Merival *Uncle - Rade Perton *Aunt - Corbin Leigh *Cousins - Verdia, Yosip and Kier Perton Personality Despite being quite aggressive, Kylian can be oddly sweet and charming. However, he is often painfully honest, and can be quite socially awkward and unsure when interacting with the outside world, as he was raised in a totally different culture. He is a deadly fighter and this is accenuated by his appearance, but he is much less intimidating than he appears. Kylian is also very determined and one of his best traits in his loyalty. Like the rest of his species, he is also very intelligent and powerful. Etymology In Gaelic, Kylian means "war; strife; bright-headed", all of which are reflective of him. However, in Bellatorian, his name means "loyal friend", which is also an apt description of him. As normal within his culture, he often refers to himself as Torinson, after his father's name. His surname means "port" in English, but once again in Bellatorian it has a different meaning - the meaning is "lightning". This is a reference to his father's ability, but not to his own. Brief History Kylian grew up in a very close knit community, in the Bellator capitol of Bella Vicius. At birth, he was awarded his weapon; a hammer. He is very close with his family, especially his cousins. Kylian began school at 3 years old and completely full combat training at 16, making him fully equipped for battle should the current situation of peace end. Once done with his natural education, he requested to attend to the Nameless School and was accepted. He has been attending for two years now and is an excellent student. Although it is uncommon for Bellators to leave their homes and communities, Kylian is at home at the school. He does visit his home regularly. He has recently befriended Dani Lewin and temporarily saved her from her Ainsprid, who was impersonating Professor Wallis. However, it was not killed at the time, since only specific weapons forged by the Ancients centuries ago can kill them. He assisted Dani in finding such a weapon, and took her and her friends to Bella Vicius in an attempt to find a temporary antidote to the blood the Ainsprid had used to poison her. He also fought against the creature again when the group summoned it into an ambush. Dani then succeeded in killing it. Category:Characters